


Waking Up

by BotchedExperiment



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, torturing pretty boys in fics is what i do best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike his brothers, Ponyboy was a light sleeper. He was the first to wake up to a phone call, a knock on the door, or - y'know - someone vomiting up all of their internal organs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Unlike his brothers, Ponyboy was a light sleeper. He was the first to wake up to a phone call, a knock on the door, or - y'know - someone vomiting up all of their internal organs. Sodapop Curtis was curled up on the bathroom floor just waiting for his stomach to rebel again. He should have expected his little brother to wake up. Darry, that guy could sleep through anything, but damn Ponyboy . . .

"Soda?"

Part of him was so happy to hear another person's voice. There was nothing like expelling your stomach contents all night to make you want your family. He made an attempt to clear his throat, but there was no hiding the rawness in his voice as he answered his brother, "Go back to sleep, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy showed up minutes later showing clear defiance and curiosity, "You okay?" he stopped in the doorway, "Man, you don't look so good." Sodapop didn't dare speak with his sick stomach, but he gave his brother a self-deprecating smile, "Do you want . . .want some water or somethin'?" he leaned against the doorframe.

"Just . . . Stay here," He outstretched a needy hand and before he knew it, Pony was there with him, letting Soda lean on him as he waited for his stomach to rebel again.

\----

"Soda."

"Mm."

"Soda, wake up."

"Mm'm."

"Soda," Pony's voice raised in volume and he continued shaking his older brother's shoulder.

Soda wasn’t in the mood for this after spending a lot of the night throwing up, but Pony knew that and it must have been important for him to wake his brother after an hour of sleep.

"What is it?" Okay, it was three in the morning, so it sounded more along the lines of, "Wha' izzit?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his brother's face. Suddenly, he was awake, "What's wrong, Ponyboy?"

"I don't feel so good," he swallowed, "Think I'm gonna be sick."

Uh oh.

It was the absolute misery in his Pony's voice that made him jump out of bed. Guilt rose up in Soda's stomach, or maybe that was just lingering nausea. Either way, his little brother was just as sick as he was.

"C'mon, let's get you to a bathroom."

Pony carefully climbed out of the bed and Soda could see him shivering. He didn’t feel too warm himself. Shivering in the middle of summer was always a bad sign. He reached behind Ponyboy and yanked a blanket from their bed before lazily throwing it around his brother's shoulders. Ponyboy pulls it tight and heads for the bathroom with Soda close behind.

Soda watched his brother kneel down on the tile floor. Ponyboy was starting to look particularly pale and Soda wondered if that’s what he looked like too. Yeesh.

Pony was sick a few times, and Sodapop looked away each time to keep his own stomach contents were they belonged. His little brother choked back a sob as he leaned against the wall, weakly flushing the toilet.

"Anything I can do?" Sodapop asked.

Ponyboy was silent for a few seconds.

"Just stay here, please."

"You got it," He answered, kneeling down and wrapping his brother in a warm embrace.

It wasn’t long before both of them fell asleep.


End file.
